Fire Escape Tales
by JuliinThesky
Summary: I've never thought that a simple place could have so much meaning. Let me explain. I don't believe in fairy tales. They are stupid and cheesy. My life wasn't nothing like a fairy tale. It was more like a Fire escape Tale.


**FIRE ESCAPE TALES.**

**I've never thought that a simple place could have so much meaning. Every time I'm there, i know that moment is gonna mean something in the future. Let me explain. I don't believe in fairy tales. They are stupid and cheesy. My life wasn't nothing like a fairy tale. It was more like a Fire escape Tale.**

**Hi. I'm Sam and this is my Fire escape Story.**

**The first time I remember well. It was 2 years ago. It was the night of my first kiss. With Freddie. Don't ask me why but I wanted to kiss him. I guess my relationship with him was kind of confusing at that time. Frenemies if you want a name. Anyways… I will never forget my first kiss. With Freddie Benson, in the fire escape.**

**The second time wasn't happy. It was the day my Dad died. I wasn't in touch with him but, well, he was my father and I was sad.**

**I went to Carly's after the funeral. Freddie came too. We were still fighting but it was more like a game that a real fight. That day we didn't fight. He even held my hand during the service. I went to the fire escape in a second when no one was watching me. I needed to think.**

**Freddie came after a few minutes. He didn't say anything. He just sat next to me.**

**The third time. I really hated that time.**

**It was the night I realized I liked Freddie. It was the night of the Girl's Choice Dance. When I saw the dancing, Carly and Freddie. It was Carly the one who came. I didn't wanted to talk to her. I hated her that night.**

"**It meant nothing" she said. I didn't believe her. I saw that look on her eyes I know her. She's my best friend. And I was right; I'm a fucking genius. They started to date a few month after that stupid dance. It last a few week… **

**That leads me to the fourth moment.**

**The night He told me:**

"**I broke up with her. You were right. I was being bacon"**

"**You are far away from being bacon Fredward. It's an insult to bacon." I was serious and he smiled.**

"**I'll take that as a compliment". I blushed a little but luckily he didn't notice. We spent like half an hour looking at Seattle lights and I went home.**

**We kept having moments like that last one during the last two years of high school. Just the two of us, in the fire escape, enjoying each other company.**

**Carly never said a thing. I think she knew we needed those moments.**

**I've never had the courage to tell him how I feel. I dated a few idiots and so did Freddie, this last year. Carly's been dating Gibby. They are cute together.**

**Prom's Tonight. I'm all dressed up. Guess where? Yeah. I have no date. Freddie's going with I don't know whom. I don't wanna know. I wanna cry. Luckily I'll die and I will not have to go to Prom alone.**

**Carly goes to college tomorrow, with Gibby. We made our last iCarly this week. I cried a lot in the solitude of my bedroom. I wanted them to believe that I do not care. I wanted Carly to believe it's the same for me if she goes or stays. And what I wanted most was Freddie believe that I do not care about him.**

**I'm not a hypocrite. I just don't wanna suffer and make them suffer. I don't deserve their sadness.**

**It's almost 7. Man, I don't wanna go. I told Carly I was going on my own. I'm sorry but I really wasn't able to stand a limo with Carly and Gibby all in love and Freddie and what ever… No Thanks.**

**My phone's ringing.**

"**Hey Carls. I made a stop. I'll be there in a few. Freddork? I don't know where the hell is he. Bye."**

**Where the fuck can he be? Maybe behind a tree with… ugh! My stomach hurts just to the think of that. I should be Her. I deserve it. I never told him how I feel.**

**My phone's ringing again.**

"**Carls! Wassup?" **

**She's starting to annoy me.**

"**I'll be there kid. I'm just waiting… what?"**

"**Camille showed up alone… SAM! FREDDIE'S NOT HERE!" **

**I'm frozen.**

"**Tell Carly I'll be fine… I'm in a safe zone."**

**Freddie is standing in the hallway next to the fire escape window.**

"**Is he there?" **

**Carly was still shouting through the phone.**

"**OH GOD! HE'S THERE! GIBB! HONEY! I TOLD YOU! YOU OWE ME A DINNER!"**

**Finally I can recover from my petrified state and hang up the phone. I look at him. He's looking at me. Smiling. He talks to me. I'm amazed.**

"**Don't you have a Prom to go to?" **

**I smile.**

"**Yes. But my date's a little bit late."**

"**He must be hell of an idiot" **

**I can't talk. My eyes are full of tears.**

"**Sam… I'm a stupid blind jerk." **

**I'm crying.**

"**Why aren't you at Prom?"**

"'**Cause I'm not with the girl I love". **

**He's close. I can feel his breath. My eyes are closed.**

**We kiss again in this magic place.**

**Prom wasn't that bad after all. I spend it with the man I love in the place I love.**

**OUR FIRE ESCAPE.**


End file.
